I Have A Hunch
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: Complete:One-Shot: In episode 90, ever wondered how the other three girls were able to come to the shrine without contact from either Rei or Usagi? See this story to find out why.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this fanfic and the plot.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine (Raye's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could to the back of the shrine. I pulled out my henshin stick only to be knocked to the ground as that _thing _grabbed my wrists and stuck them to the wall!

They turned to stone!

"Agh!"

"Daimohn Mikuji, there might be a talisman hidden within this girl."

A woman with a red dress, red heels, and red… hair? Talk about being red obsessive.

"Take her pure heart."

Daimohn? What the hell is that? It certainly seemed different from what we've met so far… And what is she talking about my pure heart?

"Mikuji!"

Certainly stupider. They speak their own n- agh!

A stream of light hit me in the chest. I could feel it burning; I could feel it being torn.

I screamed.

I screamed out of pain.

Deep down, I screamed the one I loved most.

'_Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

* * *

**The Crown (Mina's POV)**

_Crash!_

"Mina?"

I hear Amy calling me, but she's not my concern.

"Holy milkshakes! What a mess here!"

I hear Andrew coming and cleaning the mess I made, but neither is my concern.

What is it?

What am I so worried about?

Why do I feel so insecure all of a sudden?

As if something is wrong with… something wrong…

Raye?

Wait, Raye's not here.

And to think about it, she was a bit weird yesterday.

Is something bothering her?

Is she safe?

Is she being attacked?

Is she…?

Attacked?

I didn't feel any presence of the Negaverse.

I checked the white cat sleeping in my bag.

Hmmph. Seeing him sleeping his regular cat-nap, I guess it's not the Negaverse.

But.

But.

But, oh this instinct of mine is **killing me!**

I groaned in frustration.

I feel someone tap me on the arm.

Raye? Did she come?

I looked over to see not Raye, but Amy and Lita looking at me with worried faces.

"Mina? Is something wrong?"

Is something wrong? Yes!

I have a hunch that something is wrong, but I can't tell what!

"No. I'm just a bit Serena-ish today. Hey, let me help you guys clean up my mess."

They seem unconvinced, but they let it go.

It's nothing. Right?

Wrong.

I can't stand this anymore.

I stood up.

Everyone looked at me with puzzling eyes.

"Sorry about the mess, Andrew. I'll make up for it later. Right now, I _really_ need to get going. Amy, Lita, you guys are coming, too."

I dashed out the door.

I heard them following my speed, asking where I was headed.

I didn't answer.

Let them see as we arrive.

Raye… Please be alright.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine (Raye's POV)**

"Hold it right there!"

"I'm Sailor Moon! And I stand for love and justice!"

"Sailor Moon?"

The assault had stopped.

Serena, no, Sailor Moon had attempted to help me.

"I can't forgive you for harassing my pure hearted friend!"

Ugh… Shut up and fight the thing.

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Finally, the talking ends.

"Hmmph. She was targeted _because_ of her pure heart."

"What?"

"Your fortune is… **very BAD!**"

She's too weak, too weak to defeat this, _Daimohn_.

I'm too weak.

I can barely open my eyes.

* * *

**Hikawa Shrine (Mina's POV)**

I didn't stop at the front porch.

I went to the back of the shrine, letting my instincts lead me.

I was relieved that my instincts were right.

At the same time, I was angry that my instincts were right.

That purple bitch! What is she trying to do **my** Raye?!

I took out my henshin pen.

Time to kick her with some Venus power!

* * *

::A/N::

Everytime I saw episode 90 of the anime, I wondered how Minako(Mina), Ami(Amy), and Makoto(Lita) were able to come to the Hikawa Shrine.

Rei(Raye) was held captive, Usagi(Serena) was well.. being pinned to the wall, and Luna was watching Usagi fight.

Maybe it was Artemis's ability to detect evil, but Luna wasn't able to really "detect" the Daimohn. So I concluded, "NOT Artemis."

Then my thoughts flowed to Mina, linking with Raye.

_'Ah... their power of love. Their link with each other must be the reason!'_ was my conclusion.

EH

What can I say? I'm addicted to these two xD

* * *

Please R&R!

I thrive by your reviews!


End file.
